Tú, mi ángel de orbes castañas
by katherineSN
Summary: Finn Hudson es un aclamado actor que visita Los Ángeles para rodar una película, pero en esta ocasión encontrará a la chica con la que sueña cada noche. Descubrirá a Rachel, una centrada asistente en una editorial, que sin saberlo lo "hechizó" al escribir historias sobre su amor platónico. Tributo al fallecido Cory Monteith.
1. ¿Fantasía o suplicio?

**Capítulo 1 – ¿Fantasía, o suplicio?**

**Finn POV**

_¿Estoy loco por esperarte?_

_¿Cariño, crees que también podrías desearme?_

_No quiero malgastar mi tiempo_

_¿Ves las cosas como yo?_

Si hace siete años me hubiesen dicho que escucharía una canción de Jesse McCartney jamás le hubiese creído, pero tal como estaban las cosas, _Beautiful Soul_ era la única que retrataba parte de mi anhelo. Acomodé mis audífonos, mientras veía por la ventanilla la neblina, producto de la contaminación, que me anunciaba la llegada a Estados Unidos, específicamente a Los Ángeles, para grabar _Puertas de Infierno_ con William Schuester, uno de los mejores directores en el mundo del cine.

Guardé el mp3 y acomodé mis gafas negras, queriendo retrasar al máximo que alguien me reconociera, aunque por supuesto, me olvidaba de la entusiasta azafata.

_Señores usuarios, se les informa que el vuelo número 4958 ha llegado a su fin. Gracias por su preferencia con Black Airlanes_ – anuncio de improviso el piloto, dando por terminado el viaje. Suspiré con cansancio; me dolía todo el cuerpo, pues si bien había viajado mucho a lo largo de mi vida, seguía siendo un desafío dormirse en esos asientos, y más aún, cuando los pensamientos eran una espiral difusa, a la cual era mejor no enfrentarse de lleno.

-Sr. Hudson, le enseñaré la salida – exclamó la insistente mujer. Ups, al parecer no me salvaría ni aunque estuviese a punto de irme. Todo el trayecto desde Canadá estuvo rozándome "accidentalmente" al pasar entre los pasillos, poniendo cara de inocente al removerme incómodo; fingí una sonrisa para no exhibir el grado de fastidio que me causaba su coquetería.

-Mmm, gracias señorita – respondí. Pasé la mano por mi cabello, queriendo lucir no tan desaliñado por el vuelo.

Casi saltó de la alegría.

-Y dígame: ¿Quinn Fabray y usted continúan juntos? – inquirió la mujer, que ahora que me fijaba en su gafete, se llamaba April Rhodes –Cada semana protagonizan las portadas de revistas y…

-No – carraspeé luchando por no poner los ojos en blanco. Resultaba exasperante cuan fácilmente la gente se dejaba engañar por chismes amarillistas… Tenían ocio mental. Suprimí una carcajada al pensarlo – Son puras mentiras, basadas en la química de nuestros personajes en la serie _Last Chance_.

Le di los papeles al guardia para poder recoger mi equipaje y April seguía a mi lado. Paciencia, Hudson. Es el precio de ser famoso.

-¡Yeiiiiiiiiiii! Entonces estás soltero y abandonadito – chilló de pronto, haciéndome temer el quedar sordo; verifiqué y para mi consuelo, no fue así. ¿Esta mujer no tenía trabajo u otros a los cuales acosar? Miré en derredor por una excusa, justo cuando ella se plantó frente a mí, obligándome a apreciar su bronceado artificial, labios rosa chicle y ojos azules – Así que, ¿cuándo nos volvemos a ver, guapetón? Soy tu mayor admiradora y te prometo que lo pasaremos genial…

Sentí un escalofrío, por lo que me aparté.

-Es muy amable, pero estaré excesivamente ocupado. Si me disculpa… - como pude tomé mis tres maletas, dirigiéndome a las puertas corredizas a paso veloz. El aire que me pegó en la cara fue un auténtico alivio. Paré un taxi sin pérdida de tiempo, no queriendo arriesgarme a que otro me reconociera, mas el conductor ya lo hacía; al menos fue amable, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo analizando las últimas jugadas de los Lakers. Entretanto se emocionaba ante la perspectiva de que se repitieran los años dorados de su equipo, yo asentía ocasionalmente, perdido en mis pensamientos, recordando un fragmento de lo que dijo la azafata.

"Entonces estás soltero…"

Suspiré. En cierta forma sí, lo digo porque desde hace cinco años mi corazón se encontraba ocupado irrevocablemente por una misteriosa mujer, que surgía constantemente en mis sueños, cantando con todo su ser. Su voz era… como se supone que sean la de los ángeles: de esencia pura, capaz de curar un alma agrietada con su simple inocencia.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, solamente podía hacer dibujos, esbozos de sus ojos grandes y expresivos, de iris castañas, cejas gruesas y labios espectacularmente carnosos, enmarcados por cabello espeso, oscuro. Sin importar el escenario en mi mente, ella siempre me deleitaba con su calidad vocal, variando la intensidad de la melodía de acuerdo a lo que necesitara mi ánimo.

Emma, mi psicóloga, decía que esa era la manera que tenía mi inconsciente para manifestar lo que aspiraba en una pareja. Pero es que en la vida me llamó la atención una cantante, hasta el momento de su primera aparición en mis sueños. Tan sólo quería a alguien con quien pudiera ser natural, sin preocuparme de que le interesara más mi popularidad que personalidad. Sin embargo, yo creía firmemente que la razón era profunda, tanto que todavía no lograba descifrarla tras meses de terapia.

Nadie sería como ella. Meneé la cabeza, buscando enfocarme en el presente.

-Por favor, doble en la siguiente esquina – indiqué al hombre.

-A la orden.

Comenzó a anochecer apenas llegamos al Hotel Omni. El chofer estacionó con audacia en un pequeño puesto en las entradas; quizás se debiera a la creciente oscuridad, pero la fachada estaba en su auge de majestuosidad. Ya conocía este lugar, por lo me sentiría cómodo.

-Muchas gracias – exclamé sonriendo, pagando y dando una generosa propina al que fue mi acompañante por media hora. Su cuello moreno adquirió una leve tonalidad rojiza según capté al sacar el equipaje. Me despedí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Noah, el botones, ya los llevaba en el carrito.

-¡Espera, te ayudo! – dije. Enarcó una ceja con petulancia.

-Tranquilo, es mi trabajo – se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. Noté que esta vez llevaba el cabello completamente rapado, no como antes, que le quedaba una franja en el medio de la cabeza. Tal vez Figgins lo hartó con sus amonestaciones. Aquel carrito iría demasiado pesado y se me hacía exagerado permitirlo, entonces extendí la mano para tomar una maleta como mínimo, provocando una carcajada limpia a Noah.

-Estos musculitos hablan por sí solos ¿no cree? Podría cargar a Godzilla en un brazo y en la otra mano sostener un granizado – exclamó divertido. Reí sin poder evitarlo, por su ocurrencia.

-No lo dudo, Noah. Pero es que si sigo sin llevar peso, terminaré siendo un debilucho sin remedio. – bromeé, palmeándole el hombro. Accedió meneando la cabeza como si pensara: ¡Allá cada quien con sus líos!

Mientras él subía en el ascensor, me registré en el mostrador principal.

-Bienvenido otra vez, Sr. Hudson – saludó Tina con una sonrisa amable, a la que correspondí gustosamente.

-Tina, ¿qué te he dicho? Llámame Finn – pedí entretenido. Nunca cambiaba, aunque ya había venido al hotel cerca de diez veces. Se sonrojó, poniendo luego un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja; me fijé en que se hizo reflejos… Le sentaban bien, resaltando sus rasgos asiáticos.

-Lo siento, Sr. Finn – casi me atraganto por su respuesta – Le entrego la llave para su habitación usual. Cualquier inconveniente, no dude en hacérmelo saber.

-Gracias, Tina.

Al menos estaba en, no diría "hogar, dulce hogar", pero sí en un muy agradable sitio, en el que podría despejarme del estrés del vuelo. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Hola, amantes de Glee! Esta es la primera historia que escribo de esa temática, y está ligeramente basada en otro de mis fics (ya borrado). Ojalá les guste :)**


	2. Un encargo desafiante

**Capítulo 2 – Un encargo desafiante**

**Rachel POV**

Un trueno alumbró mi habitación, haciendo que me incorporara sobresaltada. Estaba completamente llena de sudor, el sueño que había tenido me había dejado inquieta. En realidad, ahora que estaba completamente despierta, no recordaba exactamente lo que pasaba, mas seguía sintiéndome como si hubiese estado a punto de alcanzar algo que anhelaba con todo el alma, pero al final fui muy débil para ello.

Traté de dormirme, sin éxito. Quité las cobijas de una patada y vi el despertador. 6: 30 a.m; genial, era de madrugada.

Con cuidado me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño. Al final, tras revisar miles de veces la nevera, decidí hacerme unas simples tortitas con mermelada. Encendí la radio y mi ánimo se levantó al poco rato escuchando unas canciones pegajosas, terminé bailando por toda la casa mientras me alistaba para el trabajo.

Antes de irme a las 7 a.m. corrí hacia mi agenda. Hoy era un día muy importante para mí. ¡Celebraba seis meses en la Editorial McKinley! Cumplía uno de los sueños de mi padre; mi sonrisa casi parte mi cara en dos. A veces mi ánimo decaía recordando el que era mi sueño: ser cantante y actriz en Broadway, algo en lo que me sigue apoyando mamá, al pendiente de cualquier audición, pero hay que ser realistas, y eso es entendiendo que a ese mundo muy pocos entran, como decía papá.

Los autos no hacían tanto alboroto a estas horas de la mañana para mi alivio. Me dirigí hacia el metro, y una vez dentro me senté cómodamente para escuchar las versiones del musical _Les Miserables_ en mi Mp4. Tras cinco estaciones pude llegar, acoplándome al mar de gente que caminaba hasta la salida.

Caminé dos cuadras hasta alcanzar la intersección que me conduciría a la Editorial; aún me costaba habituarme al enorme edificio de treinta pisos, recubierto de metal y vidrio cromado. Sin duda era imponente.

-Buen día, Srta. Berry – saludó el amable Sr. Hummel. – Estupenda mañana, ¿no le parece? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta del lugar para que entrara.

-Vaya que sí, a pesar del calor y la gente– respondí. Ambos reímos, en Nueva Yrok era prácticamente inevitable vivir entre el sofoco producto de la sobrepoblación llena de nervios. Pedí un café en el mini restaurant y subí a la quinta planta, donde se encontraba mi oficina.

-Rachel – saludó alguien con cariño; al voltear vi que eran los nuevos pasantes. Eran agradables, hacían que las horas pasaran rápido cuando el trabajo se volvía agotador. Les correspondí con un gesto y una sonrisa. Giré el picaporte de la pesada puerta de madera e inmediatamente se escuchaban a mis compañeros yendo de aquí para allá, buscando manuscritos olvidados para presentárselos a Sue Sylvester, mi jefa.

Saludé a todos de lejos, para no interrumpirlos.

-¡Oye chica, me encaaaanta esa chaqueta de jean negra! – dijo Kurt alabando mi atuendo. Reí por lo bajo. Sí, obviamente todos notábamos que era gay, aunque eso no le quitaba lo encantador – Debes prestármela algún día. Hace meses que no las traen a Bloomingdale´s. - Intenté no mostrar mi diversión mientras prendía el ordenador y sacaba las últimas revisiones de ayer. Se lo prestaría, claro que sí, si él no fuese talla XL y yo M. No obstante, si se lo recordaba, no me hablaría en un mes, mínimo.

-Seguro – contesté – ¿Te parece si hoy vamos a la cafetería Daniel´s de la esquina? – inquirí buscando distraerlo, a la vez que terminaba de engrapar el primer sobre con revisión lista para Sue.

-¡Claro, hermosa! Sabes que soy su fan número uno – exclamó alegre, provocando que sus ojos azules brillaran. Creía saber la razón, el gerente de allí, Adam, era un buen amigo y su cabello rubio y dulces orbes azules derretían a mi compañero presente, sin olvidar el acento británico.

Se fue y pude terminar diez minutos más tarde.

-Rachel, te necesitamos en reunión – anunció Sue, sobresaltándome de mi lectura. Sus tacones resonaron en el piso de cerámica alemana cuando se alejó.

Busqué el cuaderno de notas y los paquetes revisados, dejándolos en su escritorio antes de entrar a la sala de juntas. Una vez allí, volví a fijarme en la organización metódica y el montón de premios que Sylvester había ganado en los últimos veinte años, resultante del empeño y dedicación que le ponía a la empresa. Era una mujer que no se dejaba de nadie; dominante sí, pero era inigualable en su instinto para saber si algo se vendería o no.

En su escritorio se hallaban enmarcadas varias fotos de Robin, su pequeña con Síndrome de Down; rubia y de ojos claros como su madre. La primera era un eco tridimensional, otra aprendiendo a comer, llena de crema de verduras hasta la quijada, adorable, y la última, abrazada por Sue. A pesar de su condición, era una niña de inteligencia despierta, ansiosa por entender lo que sucede a su alrededor. Le fascinaba el helado de nueces; ya debía tener seis años.

Escuché pasos afuera, por lo que me apuré a seguir a los demás que iban a la junta. Alisé mi camisa, nerviosa, siempre lo estaba antes de entrar.

Artie peleaba para anudarse bien la corbata. _Qué raro_, pensé con ironía. Brittany escribía frenéticamente en su tablet, y el Sr. Bryan Ryan, dueño del grupo de ediciones Ohio, nos miraba a todos con atención cuando nos sentamos.

-Como saben, dentro de cuatro meses sacaremos a la venta cincuenta títulos nuevos a nivel nacional – comenzó Sue, quitándose de la cara un mechón dorado. - Actualmente contamos con treinta de ellos, revisados por nuestros asistentes – sonrió orgullosamente en dirección de Artie y yo, causando que me sonrojara – Quiero que al menos tres de los restantes sean de autores con temática arriesgada.

-Les damos un mes como plazo para obtener manuscritos de ese estilo. –prosiguió el Sr. Ryan, sus ojos nos taladraron con la firme autoridad que poseía; a veces parecía engreído, pero es algo a lo que llegas a acostumbrarte – Su trabajo será buscarlos desde cero. Es decir, investigaciones y demás les tocarán para darle información a los editores con el fin de que persuadan a esa clase de autores – informó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Conocía esa postura, era de incomodidad, al dejarse llevar por los planes de la líder de McKinley, Sue Sylvester, en proyectos demasiado… osados.

Mi mente funcionaba con rapidez, intentando recordar a alguien con esas características, entretanto escribía todos los datos necesarios en el cuadernito. Tras veinte minutos más de discusión acerca de portadas y colores para los ya acordados, pudimos retirarnos.

-Rachel, espera – pidió la jefa, cuando casi me encontraba en la puerta de la sala – Ven a mi oficina.

Entre las dos guardamos y clasificamos las notas que dejaron en la junta, esparciéndolas por su espacioso escritorio de madera barnizada.

-Quiero que me ayudes en algo – dijo mirándome – Necesito contactar a una persona, pero no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo – respondí confiadamente. –Se lo comunico a la línea dos, ¿cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La cuestión es… que vayas a verlo y lo convenzas de firmar con nosotros – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Yo? De eso se encargaban exclusivamente los editores, no una asistente recién llegada, y graduada hace siete meses. Mi cara debió mostrar shock, porque dijo:

-Te lo pido, ya que confío en ti. Desde que hacías las pasantías aquí, descubrí en tu persona una intuición infalible para discernir entre una obra corriente y un próximo bestseller – alagó, provocando que me pareciera irreal todo. No era común en ella decir ese tipo de cosas, usualmente era del tipo cabecilla seria – Además de un manejo impresionante de la gente, sobre todo hombres, para que hagan lo que quieres.

No pude articular palabra. Exageraba, aquello que decía sonaba como si fuese seductora. Simplemente les hablaba con argumentos sólidos.

-Bien, esta es la dirección del sujeto – indicó, anotando en un papel, y entregándomelo luego. Mmm, estaba registrado en el Hotel Omni, específicamente en el Berkshire Place, uno de los más prestigiosos de dicha cadena. -¿Conoces el lugar? – inquirió entusiasmada. El hombre que entrevistaría sí que debía tener entre manos un texto cautivante, por lo que mostraba su alegría.

-Sí, en ocasiones paso cerca de allí, admirando el lugar. Es muy bonito. Varias celebridades lo prefieren – contesté.

-Exactamente, porque él es una de ellas – dijo con seguridad –Ahora debo advertirte sobre el carácter de esta persona: es bastante desconfiado, incluso paranoico a veces, secuela de sus encuentros con paparazis. Sin embargo, cuando lo conoces a fondo, notas que es amable y caritativo.

Boqueé procesando la información.

-¿Está diciendo que me toca convencer a un famoso? ¿Para que firme un contrato con nosotros? – exclamé sin creerlo. Luego bufé; seguramente era alguien del espectáculo que quiere más ofertas y publicidad con tal de publicar su autobiografía. Era lo típico en ese medio.

-No te adelantes a juzgarlo, Rachel. Su manuscrito es de temática filosófica, y es bueno. Blaine Anderson me sorprendió hace tiempo con ello – prosiguió, irguiéndose en su silla.

Asentí con la cabeza, resignada, hasta que me fijé en el nombre.

-¿Blaine Anderson? ¿El guapo cantante de la banda The Warblers que protagonizó escándalos por su posible homosexualidad?

-El mismo.

Ay de mí si era tan odioso como decían las revistas. ¡Me comería viva! Sólo podían hablar con él los que pasaban las pruebas "de rutina" con su asesora Santana y el guardaespaldas Karofsky. Tragué saliva.

-Confía en mí, Berry. Ya tengo todo arreglado – dijo Sue intentando tranquilizarme. Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa. Bueno, al menos lo vería, porque no iba a negar que me causaba ilusión contemplar en persona a alguien tan interesante. ¿Me dejaría ver sus ojos verdes libres de esos tontos lentes negros? Suspiré, ojalá.

**Bueno, tardé menos de lo que creía para subir nuevo capítulo. Como verán, habrá un poco de Blaine/Rachel (me encantó la química entre ambos desde el episodio en el que se emborracharon). También adoro la pareja Kurt/Adam. ¿A quién más creen que conseguirá Rachel en ese hotel?. El primero tuvo una estupenda acogida, ¡así que gracias!, principalmente a las invitadas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar. Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**hananabs: Gracias, linda!**

**Allegra: Oh, qué genial! Te lo agradezco :)**

**Erika: Gracias! Aquí está la continuación.**

**Isa: Gracias! ;)**

**JadeVSR: Bienvenida y gracias por seguir la historia :)**


End file.
